


Jada, Darling

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: Tutorshipping Feminization [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Best Friends, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Light Underage Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Jaden Yuki discovers many things about himself at an Obelisk function with the help of a short skirt and Alexis's makeup collection.





	Jada, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for what follows. Rewatching Yugioh GX does things to my mind that I cannot explain, mostly due to the fact that Jaden and Syrus are these two little twinks surrounded by hot, muscular men that could take them to pound town at any given moment. Without further ado, please enjoy Bastion taking Jaden to one step short of pound town (I don't know what that town would be called so if y'all have ideas please suggest). Leave a comment if you are so inclined so I can keep improving my writings :)

It had started out innocently enough. Jaden Yuki sat, legs crossed, on the floor of Alexis’s dorm room, watching her dressing up for that night’s Obelisk blue function. They had spent the afternoon studying together, Alexis’s patience far greater than the instructors. He finally began to understand some of the finer points of the material by the time that she declared she needed to get dressed, and that Jaden was welcome to stay and ask any more questions. 

Alexis Rhodes was beautiful, undoubtedly, and Jaden found himself watching her walk around her room, her sweatpants hanging low on her hips and t-shirt swallowing her frame, but in more of a reverent way than in a sexual manner. She’d long since been with Zane, and Jaden had let go of his schoolboy crush in favor of a deep friendship that rivaled his relationship with Syrus.

“Jay,” Alexis turned to him as she brushed her silken blonde hair. “You’re staring,” 

Jaden, a man of little shame, laughed. “How could I not, Lex? Not too often that I get to watch the magic happen!”

Alexis smiled, tying her hair up into a ponytail. “You know, if you worked on your studies a bit more, you could be invited to these too. Tons of networking opportunities for when you graduate. Zane’s already had a bunch of offers for sponsorships, even one with KaibaCorp,” 

Jaden leaned back on his palm, watching as Alexis dug through the top drawers of her vanity for her makeup. Jaden thought that adding makeup to her already fresh, beautiful face was redundant, but he learned after a lecture from Alexis and her friends (plus some girls he didn’t know who happened to overhear him) that makeup wasn’t something they wore because they needed it, but because it was fun. If Jaden liked anything, he liked fun the most of all, and if it made his friend happy, he was happy. 

“I would study more, but then when would I sleep?” he joked, watching Alexis roll her eyes in the mirror. “Come on Alexis, I know you can survive off of coffee but a growing boy like me needs his sleep,” 

“Jaden you’re a freshman in college. Your growing’s done,” Alexis admonished affectionately, rubbing foundation on her face with a brush. Jaden watched her blend it in to her skin, the tone matching perfectly with each circular movement. He still thought she didn’t need it, but he appreciated the transformation, the way Alexis could change her features with the brush. Once she’d explained what contouring was to him, but without a proper visual demonstration it was lost on him. The only thing he understood was that makeup was magical.

Alexis was focused on applying powder now, her face close to the full-length mirror, her eyes focused. She absently reached over to the vanity for another palette, opened it, and studied it, pondering what Jaden guessed was which color to apply. Jaden touched his own cheek, feeling his lack of facial hair and soft jawline, thinking about how he wished sometimes he could transform his own face. Alexis, for all her natural beauty, could accentuate her eyes or lips or cheeks, sometimes even applying makeup to her collarbones to make them seem more prominent. Though Jaden was not terribly concerned with his looks, he wondered how it would feel to be able to transform himself from a wide-eyed pretty boy to a much more mature, defined man. 

How silly, he thought after realizing he was picturing himself with the well-defined eyebrows and eye shadow that Alexis had started to apply. Her golden-brown eyes, not incredibly lighter than his own, looked stunning with the smoky grey and silver she’d applied to her lids. She stuck her tongue out cutely as she concentrated on winging out her eyeliner, the matte black against her pale skin a striking difference. Jaden thought of how he would look, with his olive skin and dark hair, with the same colors. 

Once again, he felt a bit bashful for picturing himself with makeup, but Alexis was just so pretty when she was finished, much older and more regal, was it wrong for him to want some of that for himself too? 

“Jaden?” 

He stopped touching his cheek and looked up at Alexis, who was now crouching in front of him. “Alexis?” he smiled. 

“You were staring again,” Alexis said, sitting down and crossing her legs. “What goes on in that head of yours?” 

It didn’t escape the Slifer’s notice that between them lay several makeup brushes, palettes, and all manner of liquids that he didn’t have a clue about. Gingerly, he reached out and brought to his face a shimmering bottle of golden-colored liquid labelled “highlighter.” He unscrewed the cap and pulled out the brush, staring at it blankly. He saw the color glinting off of Alexis’s cheekbones, but he had no clue how to proceed. 

“You wanna try, honey?” Alexis’s voice was soft, affectionate. He met her eyes and saw the soft smile on her face. Jaden would’ve had the desire to be embarrassed if Alexis were a different person, but since she had been the one to suggest it, and she’d seen him in all manner of embarrassing situations, so this wouldn’t be the strangest thing they’d done together. 

“I don’t know how,” he said.

Alexis smiled and took the highlighter from his hand. “I can do it, Jay-jay, don’t worry,” 

He smiled at the nickname, which would’ve been infantilizing if Alexis had been anyone else. 

“Do you want anything specific, or do you just want to let me work my magic?” Alexis picked up the tube of flesh-colored makeup that looked considerably lighter than his skin.

“Magic, of course!” Jaden grinned, leaning forward. He was glad he usually had a smile on his face or else he might have to explain away his excitement that was beyond pure curiosity. 

Alexis smiled, the pink gloss making it look angelic. She held up a considerably darker powder to his face, the word “bronzer” on the back, “You’re a bit tanner than I am, so I’ll have to use this to darken the powder a bit so you don’t end up looking like a hooker,” 

Jaden laughed. He loved Alexis’s frank, dry humor, a complete contrast of his own. “I heard that’s in nowadays,” 

Alexis snorted, opening the foundation and scooting closer to Jaden so she could begin. She touched his face, holding it steady as she dabbed the liquid on his cheek. It was cold and Jaden’s eyebrow twitched a bit at the sensation. It soon warmed as Alexis began blending it in to his skin with the soft brush she’d used for her own makeup. The pattern of dabbing foundation and blending with circular motions continued from his right cheek to his temple to his forehead to his other cheek, finishing with Alexis playfully pushing up his nose so he looked like a pig, giggling at her handiwork. 

“Hold your hair back,” Alexis ordered, picking up the bronzer. “I’m going to do my best to match the tones but bear with me,” 

“I trust you,” Jaden smiled, the makeup making it a bit sticky. 

She motioned for him to turn his head to the side so she could start her task of bronzing the nearly white foundation. Jaden complied, finding his eyes slide shut at the rhythmic motions of her soft powder brush tickling his skin. The powder made his skin feel considerably less sticky. Alexis turned his head to the other side and started again, finishing more quickly than the other side. 

“When’s this function start anyway?” Jaden asked as Alexis readied a soft red blush to apply next. 

Alexis looked through her lashes, considerably longer after the addition of mascara. “An hour or so. My outfit’s already picked out and I’ll just wear my hair like normal,” she added before Jaden could feel guilty about taking valuable time. 

Jaden fell silent so Alexis could apply the blush, sucking in his cheeks like she ordered him. Next came the highlighter he’d inspected earlier, then a dusting of powder slightly darker than his skin on the hollows of his cheeks, the sides of his nose, and even his forehead near his hairline. He thought it was a bit strange to do it there, since his messy bangs would be obscuring it, but didn’t question the far more experienced Alexis. 

“Close your eyes,” Alexis said. “Now I’m just going to do a little bit of eyeshadow because I’m going to put lipstick on you—a manly color, I promise,” 

Jaden wrinkled his nose at her teasing, but closing his eyes nonetheless. “You’re doing my makeup and you think I’m worried about manly?” 

Alexis didn’t answer with more than a soft laugh. Jaden, truthfully, wasn’t worried about being manly, in fact he was positively buzzing with excitement to see how he would look after Alexis had finished. He already knew he was pretty for a boy, as Chazz had teased him enough about it, and perhaps if Alexis had managed to harness that prettiness and transformed it into something more mature then he would throw his masculinity out the window. 

“Alrighty, open your eyes,” Alexis said after a few minutes working on his eyes, the brush clattering as it was placed back in the palette. “Now for the finishing touch and you can go look at yourself in the mirror,”

Jaden’s heart jumped and he had to fight a grin so that Alexis could finish. His eyes fell closed again, as he wanted it to be a surprise what “manly” color she’d chosen. Her fingers gripped his chin as the applied the creamy lip color, moving back and forth across his bottom lip. 

“Okay, now rub your lips together—slowly! Slowly! There you go,” Alexis instructed. “You can stop now,” 

A few more touches on his top lip completed Alexis’s mission, and Jaden’s eyes opened to see her studying his face with a concerned look. Panic started—was she judging him? Did he not look good? 

“Shit, almost forgot,” Alexis’s face relaxed as she picked up the pink tube of mascara. “Can’t forget this! It’s my favorite thing, honestly. It makes anyone’s eyes look good. Not that yours—or mine, for that matter—need it,” 

Jaden sighed, relieved. 

“Look up and don’t blink,” Alexis got on her knees to lean over him, her tongue once again sticking out a bit as she came closer with the mascara wand. 

Following the “don’t blink” order was easier said than done, but Jaden managed to fight it for the most part, only earning himself two exasperated looks from her before the ordeal was over. Jaden, having never worn mascara in his life, was a bit daunted by the fact he could now see his own eyelashes, but that turned quickly into anticipation as Alexis helped him up and steered him toward the mirror. 

The person staring back at him was so different he gasped. His eyes, which he thought were plain and boring, shimmered with gold eyeshadow and accented with a dark brown, looking positively captivating. He blinked a few times, enjoying the way he could see the sparkles hitting the eyeshadow. He tilted his head to the side, loving the way his cheekbones glinted as well, defining his face and making him look like a senior instead of a baby-faced freshman. The foundation and powder had evened his skin tone and softened his face to look like an impressionist painting, with the line between his jaw and neck blurred to a softer contrast. 

His favorite part, however, was most definitely the deep burgundy on his lips. Alexis had no doubt picked it as an homage to his Slifer status, and he loved that it wasn’t shiny like the rest of his face. His eyes were drawn to it. He reached out and touched his reflection to make sure what he was seeing was indeed real. 

“Oh, honey, you look so beautiful,” Alexis leaned her pretty head against Jaden’s shoulder, smiling at him in the mirror. Jaden was too enraptured to smile back, instead continued to study himself. 

He loved what he saw, and if he’d had the sense to bring his cell phone to the Obelisk dorm he would have taken a picture so he could replicate it later.

“Jaden!” 

Alexis turned him to face her and he reluctantly tore his eyes away. “Jaden, I want you to come with me tonight!” 

The Slifer cocked his head, confused. “I thought this was an Obelisk function?” 

Alexis nodded. “It is, but since this is more of a networking thing it’s invitation only, and if you get invited you get a plus-one! I was going to bring Bastion, but then they made an exception for him because he’s—well, he’s Bastion—and now I’m free to bring you! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before!” 

She looked at him, eyes excited and hopeful. Jaden found himself agreeing, a small voice in his head saying that it would be a waste to decline when he looked this good. 

“Okay, so Zane left some of his stuff here and he won’t mind you borrowing it,” Alexis had whirled around and crossed the room to rustle through a drawer. “He’s a lot taller so we’ll have to make do, but—“

“Won’t it be weird wearing makeup and dressing like a boy?’ Jaden asked. 

Alexis looked over her shoulder. “Would you rather wear my clothes?” 

Jaden knew she was trying to prove a point, but his mind filled with thoughts that excited him more than even his most debauched fantasies. He thought of feeling one of Alexis’s skirts against his legs, the material soft and swishing as he walked, making his skinny legs look longer. He thought of how it would sit at his waist, accentuating the slight curve out to his hips, and how it would be short enough so that he’d have to cross his legs at the ankle to make sure no one got a peek at his panties.

He felt embarrassed at the thought of wearing panties. He may enjoy the thought of wearing a skirt, that already was strange by societal standards, but panties were a new level. 

But would anyone see them? Jaden asked himself. It’s not like he was going to flash someone his underwear. He would just be hanging off of Alexis the entire time, and he could always ask her to do his hair differently to make it more difficult to recognize him. 

“Yeah,” Jaden’s voice was soft and shy. “Yeah, Lex, if you have anything,” 

The Obelisk girl studied him, her hands akimbo. She looked impossibly elegant in her sweatpants and t-shirt, and Jaden wished he could possess the same aura. It was intimidating in those few moments where she was studying him, and Jaden was about to shout “just kidding” to save face when she moved toward the closet. 

“What shoes did you bring?” she asked. 

Jaden was shocked that she had taken him seriously, but answered anyway. “They’re the uniform red ones,” 

“Hmph, that won’t do. What size are you? In men’s shoes,” Alexis had crouched down to rummage through her significant shoe collection. 

“Eight,” Jaden grumbled, embarrassed that he had such small feet and bitter that he was only pushing five and a half feet tall. Alexis herself was five foot nine, a fact she constantly teased Jaden about. 

“Perfect! That means my shoes should fit you,” Alexis produced a pair of black sandals. “Take off your clothes,” 

Jaden had never heard that in his life. “What? Why?” 

“Well you can’t show up to the function with hairy legs, Jay,” Alexis threw the shoes on the bed. “You know how to shave your legs, right? I have to touch myself up and put my clothes on so I don’t have time to do it for you,” 

“I-is that necessary?’ Jaden stammered. The small voice in his head was screaming at him to just shave so he could look good in the damn skirt, but he had to fake like he wasn’t that eager, even if Alexis wasn’t going to judge him.

“Yes, Yuki, it is,” Alexis said sternly, pointing toward the bathroom. “Go shave. The razors are in the top left drawer,” 

Jaden shuffled to the bathroom, trying to make it look like he wasn’t overly excited to shave his legs. He found the razors with no difficulty and sat at the edge of the tub, supposing that Alexis’s soap would do well enough for shaving cream. 

In the end, his legs were shaved bare, exposing the smooth skin underneath. He rubbed his legs together, enjoying the way they slid against each other. The makeup on his face and his shaved legs made him feel utterly sexy. He’d never felt so desirable as he did in that moment, his cock at half-mast as he thought of how delicious it would be to feel girly panties against his cock. Maybe he could sway Alexis into letting him borrow some; she’d granted all his wishes so far, after all. 

He emerged from the ornate Obelisk bathroom to find Alexis fully dressed in a sleek forest-green dress. He’d never seen her in such a color before but thought it suited the smoky gray of her eye shadow. 

“Hey, it looks like you managed not to nick yourself so this should be easy,” she said, presenting to him a flowy black skirt. “It’s a bit short on me, but I think it’ll be okay on you,” 

Jaden took it from her, feeling the stretchy cotton run over his fingers. His cock twitched again, and this time he had the decency to be embarrassed. 

“Oh, and wear these,” she tossed some flesh-colored, incredibly tight panties his way. “You’re gonna need to tuck, Jay, or else no one’s gonna believe you’re a girl. And Zane and I won’t care but the rest of the student body will, so we might as well make it convincing,” 

The Slifer nodded dumbly, heat rising to his cheeks as he scurried back into the bathroom to put on the underwear, which was a bit too tight to be comfortable even after he tucked his cock under, but still felt amazingly soft in comparison to his regular undergarments. He stared at himself in the mirror and realized he looked so incredibly androgynous that he could’ve whipped his cock out and started beating himself off right in Alexis’s bathroom, only refraining because he felt like it would be much more fun to do it after he’d put on the skirt. 

The black skirt sat on his slim waist and ended about mid-thigh, and he blushed at his reflection. If his chest were perhaps a bit softer he really would have looked like a girl. His head felt incredibly light at the thought that he was going to go out with Alexis to a function where he would be introducing himself as a female first-year student at Duel Academy instead of the well-known, very male Jaden Yuki that had beaten Professor Crowler in the entrance exams. 

“Jaden! I’ve picked out your shirt!” Alexis called, and Jaden was broken from his reverie, stepping out into her dorm room to finish dressing. 

“Good, that’s a perfect length,” Alexis nodded. She held up a long-sleeved baby pink shirt. “This will go good with your skin. Put it on, and then put on the shoes and we can go. Zane’s already there and the event starts in about five minutes—oh, don’t panic, it’s just in the ballroom downstairs,”

Jaden hurriedly did as he was told, not having the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror again as he followed Alexis out the door. 

“I figured we could say that you’re a friend in town and I brought you here so you could decide whether or not you wanted to apply to Duel Academy next year,” 

So much for his idea of introducing himself as a first year. Alexis’s idea was probably better anyway, since it would answer any questions about what dorm he was staying in or why the other students hadn’t seen him before. Jaden felt the skirt swishing around his legs and he blushed at the thought of his skirt hiking farther up his legs and exposing his now-shaven legs. It probably wouldn’t do for him to be exposed at such a nice function, so he pulled his skirt down the slightest bit. Alexis was ahead of him down the stairs, her hips swishing the slightest bit as she hurried toward the noise of the ballroom. He mimicked her, feeling a breeze around his legs that made the blush rise higher in his cheeks and his knees feel a bit weak. How was it that girls could walk around like this? 

“Jaden, hurry up! And be sure to keep your shirt from riding up!” Alexis beckoned to him, her heels clicking on the floor. “That shirt’s way too short on me so I don’t get to wear it that much, but since you don’t have boobs it’s longer on you,” 

The Slifer grabbed his flat chest without thinking. “Lex! I don’t have boobs!”

Alexis reached out and pulled the tight shirt down so that the bottom of it met the top of the high-waisted skirt. “It’s fine, Jaden. It’s a V-neck and you have enough of a divot between your pecs to pass yourself off as a flat-chested girl. Plus, if anyone says anything you can always backhand the shit out of them,” 

Jaden smiled, feeling a bit of confidence fill him. Beyond the door he could hear soft chatter, the clinking of glasses, and string music, the telltale signs of an Obelisk function so unlike the Slifer parties of cheap beer and raucous pop music. 

“Zane’s already here, so we’ll go find him first. Remember, if I run off to the bathroom or something, you can always hang with him, he won’t say anything to you about your clothing, and he’ll participate in our cover story,” Alexis linked arms with him. “Ready, Jay?”

Alexis’s acceptance of all of his strange requests and her willingness to indulge him caused Jaden to feel a surge of affection for his friend that he’d never felt before. He threw his arms around the older girl, burying his face in her shoulder. 

Her arms wrapped around him. “Jay, you know there’s nothing you could do to make me love you less,” she said, assuaging the fears that had been building in Jaden since the first dab of foundation on his skin.

Jaden felt like he could cry at the sincerity in her voice, but he didn’t want to undo the work she’d put into his makeup. Instead he nodded and let her soothing strokes along his back return his breathing to normal. 

“I’m ready,” he pulled back and linked their arms again. “How does my makeup look?”

Alexis took hold of the heavy doorknob, not even giving him a once over before dragging him into the ballroom. “Well I did it, so I know it looks stunning,” 

He laughed loudly, causing a few curious glances to be tossed their way, but once they noticed it was Alexis Rhodes they turned back to their conversations. Jaden hoped that one day he would be able to command that much respect and be that much of a presence that nobody questioned his actions. 

As Alexis steered them to where Zane would surely be, Jaden looked around the high-ceilinged, ornately carved walls of the ballroom. Floor to ceiling windows were built into the walls, three on each side of the ballroom. On one side was a fireplace, lit with an electric fire that bathed the people standing by it in a warm glow; the other half of the room was complete with two staircases leading to an upper deck where students, faculty, and guests alike stood clustered in groups, some opening the French doors to the outside, letting in gusts of cool October air. Jaden was awestruck by how beautiful it was, how elegant the women looked and how handsome the men were, a stark contrast to absolutely everything in the Slifer dorm. Now he understood why Chazz despised being demoted. 

A crystal glass was pressed into his hand, halting his admiration of the ballroom. Jaden looked up to see Zane, dressed in a dark gray suit, conversing with a considerably older man, the senior’s face impassive as they talked. Jaden had always admired Zane’s poker face and his ability to rein in emotions, an ability that Jaden never once desired but could definitely benefit from. The old man and the Obelisk said their goodbyes, then Zane turned to Alexis, greeting her with a peck on the cheek before turning to Jaden. 

“You look nice tonight,” Zane complimented. “You too, Lex,” 

“I was worried Jaden was so pretty you’d forgotten me,” Alexis tossed her head in mock indignance. Zane rolled his eyes and Jaden laughed at their easy banter. 

“Does seeing this make you want to work on your grades a bit, Jaden?” Zane accepted a tall flute glass of champagne from a passing waiter, talking to Jaden as if the first-year wasn’t wearing Alexis’s clothes and makeup. It was comforting to Jaden, who hadn’t talked to Zane about much more than dueling since they didn’t share any classes and he was usually surrounded by groupies of all years and dorm colors. The acceptance from the older students that he admired so allowed him to enjoy himself, although he would never admit out loud that the Obelisk had impressed him. 

“You know me, I would rather sleep than do work,” Jaden sipped the beverage that Alexis had given him, finding it to be a tangy alcoholic beverage. Despite being underage, he continued to drink it. If Alexis, who was also underage, could drink without fear, then why would he worry about the consequences? 

Zane clucked his tongue. “You know that you’re expected to get a degree, right Jaden?” 

“Yeah, but right now I’m just in my general education classes, and I haven’t declared a major yet,” Jaden shrugged. Despite the name, Duel Academy didn’t just teach the game of Duel Monsters, because even though it was one of the most complicated, involved games created there was no way to justify creating an institution dedicated solely to teaching it. Zane was one of the rare few who had the prospect of being a professional duelist, but for the rest of the student population, many of them studied business or engineering or any other manner of subjects. Jaden had put off declaring a major since he, too, wanted to become a professional duelist and didn’t want to pick something that would take away from his training time. 

“Well whatever you do, don’t pick computer engineering,” Alexis snorted. “Bastion and I were in the library until three in the morning last night studying. He’s such a nerd he tested into my class,” 

“Well you’ve already finished your other major, so you’re a nerd too,” Zane sipped his champagne, a teasing note in his voice. “You and your transfer credits from high school got you your math major in what—a year?” 

“I happen to think that’s quite the accomplishment,” 

The faint British accent signaled that Bastion Misawa had joined their conversation, and Jaden’s knees actually buckled, not falling only because of Alexis’s arm linked through his. Bastion, the top of the first-year class looked stunning in his well-fitted black suit that hugged his muscular frame. Unlike Zane, Bastion had opted to leave the top two buttons of his off-white button up open, exposing the skin underneath. Jaden had to look down at the floor to stop his open-mouthed staring at his classmate. Despite being in different dorms, they sat together in their dueling-focused classes and in their mandatory freshman English class, and had quickly become good friends. However, if Bastion recognized Jaden there was no telling how the Ra yellow would react. It’s not like they’d casually conversed about crossdressing before. Hell, not even Jaden himself knew that he liked crossdressing until an hour ago. 

“Dear me, where are my manners. Who’s your friend, Alexis?” Bastion asked. 

Jaden’s head snapped up, and he felt his stomach churn. Meeting Bastion’s eyes, he fought the urge to swoon under the Ra’s intense gray gaze, a gaze he’d never noticed before, and smiled softly to disguise his nervousness. 

“Oh, this is my friend. She’s a senior in high school and wanted to come check the school out,” Alexis answered, and Jaden blushed and squirmed at the use of the female pronoun. His cock would surely have been hard by now had it not been confined to the tight underwear, and he was thankful Alexis had the foresight to lend it to him. 

“I’m Bastion,” the Ra extended a hand. “Very pleased to meet you, friend of Alexis,” 

“Jada,” he blurted, placing his hand in Bastion’s, prepared for a handshake, but instead blushing profusely as Bastion raised the Slifer’s hand to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss before letting go. Jaden’s hand dropped dumbly back to his side. Bastion was no longer looking at him, but instead drinking from a crystal glass identical to Jaden’s. 

Jaden couldn’t pay attention to the conversation around him, just gripped onto Alexis’s arm for dear life. His mind was racing. Dressing up like a girl and enjoying it was strange enough, but he could justify that to himself by saying that he enjoyed feeling beautiful. That wasn’t too weird, was it? He had never felt so satisfied with his body when he’d looked in the mirror and saw himself dressed in a skirt and makeup. In fact, he’d wished he could’ve seen the full outfit before they’d come down to the ballroom. Jaden could handle the desire to feel pretty, and the makeup made him look more mature—which was the desired outcome, he reminded his overloaded brain. That was fine. It was fine that he got aroused from it. He was a teenage boy, he got aroused when he saw pretty girls, even if the pretty girl he saw was himself in the mirror. 

What Jaden couldn’t fathom is why Bastion’s belief that he was, indeed, female had him weak. Bastion was an attractive male, no doubt, and Jaden could appreciate that, but so was Zane and he hadn’t reacted anywhere close to how he’d reacted to the Ra. Jaden had never considered that maybe he’d had a crush on Bastion before, and this was not how he wanted to find out. Jaden needed food and maybe some more alcohol. Oh, and some fresh air. 

“Excuse me,” he said to his friends and scurried toward the buffet table, snagging another one of the tangy drinks from a waiter who didn’t so much as glance at him. He snuck a glance over his shoulder and was relieved to find that none of them were so much as looking his way. The breeze around his legs only made him want to squirm more, and the polite smiles from some of the males he made eye contact with—some of which he recognized—only added to his knowledge that he must’ve looked so feminine that no one had taken a closer look. It made Jaden blush more, but he could still only think about Bastion kissing the back of his hand. The area where the Ra’s lips had touched was scorching. 

The buffet table only had some snacks on it, the main courses having not been served yet, and as he met the eyes of yet another Obelisk he recognized he no longer had an appetite. He had his drink, so now all that was left was fresh air.

Jaden ascended the staircase, his knees holding out thankfully. The cool air coming through the slightly ajar door felt amazing on his overheated skin and he pushed open the door to reveal an empty balcony. 

“Thank god,” Jaden sighed, striding to the railing and letting the sea breeze play with his hair. He brought his drink to his lips and took a long, cooling sip. Maybe he could just hide here until the function was over. It’s not like he was going to get any serious opportunities to talk to the businesspeople with the cover story of Alexis’s high school friend. 

Fate would not be so kind to him.

“Hello, there,” 

Bastion. 

Jaden tensed, the voice causing electricity to shoot up and down his spine. 

“Jada,” Bastion’s voice was closer now, and Jaden nearly fell over as his friend referred to him by the female name he’d given himself. 

Jaden had a dilemma. He could either speak to Bastion normally and risk blowing his cover, or he could act like a total freak and embarrass himself. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Bastion’s voice was even closer, and out of Jaden’s periphery he could see the black suit and crystal glass reflecting the moonlight. The use of the pet name made Jaden’s stomach twist and arousal spread out from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes. His cock twitched in its confines. 

“I-I’m okay,” he answered. He wanted to talk more to Bastion. He wanted to hear that pet name again. 

“I’m sorry if you wanted to be alone,” Bastion was leaning against the railing now, looking down at Jaden who had finally summoned enough courage to look the Ra in the eye. No realization crossed Bastion’s face, which looked as composed as usual. “However, I thought it would be extremely rude to leave such a beautiful girl by herself,” 

Beautiful. Bastion had called him beautiful. Jaden would’ve whimpered if his voice functioned properly. 

Jaden was gripping his own glass so tightly his fingers hurt from the strain. He commanded his mouth to move, to say something. 

“Shh, you don’t have to speak,” Bastion set his glass down on the railing, stepping closer to Jaden. Jaden’s entire body vibrated with heat and excitement as the other freshman stood merely inches away from him. 

“Where did Alexis find you?” Bastion was studying his face now. “Where do girls as beautiful as you hide? I need to know so I can come visit you later,” 

Jaden did whimper at that, staring helplessly into Bastion’s eyes and leaning even more heavily against the railing. The Ra student was leaning down, and Jaden took full notice of how different their heights were. 

“Let me look at those pretty eyes,” Bastion commanded and Jaden felt a hand on his cheek, making it impossible to look away. Bastion’s hand was warm against Jaden’s skin, and the Slifer found himself gripping the Ra’s arm and using all of his willpower not to nuzzle into the touch. Jaden’s heart pounded out of fear and arousal, waiting for Bastion to pull back and tell him that he was a freak but hoping that Bastion would lean down just a bit further and kiss him.

“Hmm, it’s just what I thought,” Bastion said, running his thumb over Jaden’s cheek. 

Jaden’s heart threatened to explode—the worst thing had happened. Bastion recognized him. Bastion knew that it was Jaden Yuki hidden beneath the makeup and girly clothes, and this time when tears came to his eyes he let them fall, feeling them drip down his cheeks. A lump formed in his throat, threatening to make him wail like a child. 

“Oh no, Jada darling,” Bastion’s voice was soft, and Jaden’s shoulders started to shake, half of him wanting to cry and the other half beyond aroused at Bastion calling him Jada. He’d gotten his wish to hear the pet name too, but that didn’t mean much if Bastion was only doing this to humiliate him, to make it that much more painful when the Ra would pull away and leave Jaden sobbing on the balcony. 

“P-please don’t hate me,” Jaden’s voice cracked and he began to shake even more. He may have lost his dignity now, but he didn’t want to lose someone that had become one of his closest friends as well. 

“Hate you? I could never,” Bastion’s other hand came to rest on Jaden’s other cheek after he plucked the glass from the Slifer’s hand and placed it on the balcony, tilting the Slifer boy’s head back so that Bastion could draw up to his full height. “I could never hate you, darling, but that doesn’t mean I’m not beyond furious with you,” 

Jaden’s teary eyes opened, confused. If Bastion didn’t hate him, then why—

“Is this your way of teasing me?” Bastion’s voice was deeper now, and those gray eyes bored into Jaden’s with a fiery intensity that made Jaden’s fear turn back into arousal as he realized that Bastion was admitting that Jaden’s appearance affected him. “Is this how you get my attention, Jada?”

Jaden’s fingers tightened their grip on Bastion’s arms. “N-no Bastion, I—“

“First you start coming to my dorm room to use the shower and walk around my room half naked,” Bastion leaned closer, his voice dangerously low and gruff. “Practically begging me to touch you as you leaned over me to look at my homework,”

Jaden remembered that vividly. The Slifer showers had run out of hot water, and he was certain Bastion would oblige him. Of course the Ra had agreed, and Jaden had enjoyed the most exquisite shower of the school year. He also remembered making the conscious choice to dry off outside the bathroom when he certainly could have dried himself off inside it. Had he been trying to get Bastion to notice him? His mind was so strung out with arousal, shame, and confusion that he could only listen to Bastion continue to list Jaden’s offenses. 

“Second you ask me to share a bed with you after giving me an entire afternoon to stare at your ass while you helped me paint. Tell me, Jada, did you want me to do more than share a bed with you? Is that why you specifically used the words ‘sleep with me’? The temptation almost overtook me that night,” Bastion’s right hand slid down Jaden’s neck until the Ra’s fingertips settled on Jaden’s collarbone, the palm of Bastion’s hand warming where soft breasts would have been had Jaden been a biological girl. “And now you have the audacity to show up looking like this and calling yourself by a girl’s name. How could you possibly know I liked this, Jada? How could you know I like cute boys in skirts?” 

Jaden’s heart pounded painfully, and his cock was straining to get hard in his tight panties. Bastion’s words were making him feel light headed and weak, and he looked dumbly up into the gray eyes of the taller man, his mouth falling open the slightest bit as the hand on his chest teased a nipple through the pink fabric. 

“You surprised me, though, Jada. I’ve never imagined a boy trying to pass themselves off as a girl, just boys wearing skirts and thigh highs and letting me have my way with them,” Bastion used a finger to tease Jaden’s left nipple. The Slifer whimpered pitifully and closed his eyes, the entire situation surreal to him. He could feel Bastion’s fingers teasing it, and the soft fabric of the shirt sliding over the sensitive part of his chest. Jaden wanted to cross his legs to get some stimulation on his cock, but his legs felt leaden and all sensation was focused on the spot where Bastion was touching his nipple and the cheek still cupped by Bastion’s hand. 

“I like this better, though,” Bastion continued, voice raising in volume slightly so Jaden could hear him over the mewls of pleasure escaping the Slifer’s mouth. “I just wish you didn’t choose to look so delicious on a night where these horny Obelisks could get to you before I did,” 

Jaden had never set out to attract the attention of anyone, but the thought of someone else touching him like this was suddenly repulsive. He loved the way Bastion was touching him, speaking to him, and knew that there was no way anyone else could make his body feel like it was on fire from how aroused he was. 

“I, I,” Jaden couldn’t finish his thought as he felt Bastion press against him, the taller man’s erection pressing into Jaden’s soft stomach. 

“You don’t want them, do you Jada? You just want me,” Bastion’s hands came to rest on Jaden’s slim waist, drawing the boy up to his considerably smaller height. The railing that was previously digging into Jaden’s back was gone, now simply pressed against the small of his back as Bastion stroked the spot where the shirt ended and skirt started with his thumbs. 

“Yes,” the admission fell off of Jaden’s lips with ease, and his stomach twisted in knots as Bastion’s grip on his waist tightened. 

Bastion leaned down to speak directly in Jaden’s ear. “You see the boys standing by the door?” 

Jaden focused his eyes long enough to see the group Bastion was referring to. They were standing just beyond the door, holding their glasses up to their faces and talking in a close circle. Not trusting his voice, Jaden simply nodded. 

“They were talking about you when I came out,” Bastion’s breath cause gooseflesh to erupt on the right side of Jaden’s neck and tingles to travel from his ear to his arm. “They were betting on who you would go home with—isn’t that wrong, darling? A girl as beautiful as you shouldn’t be bet on by entitled little rich boys. They should be treated like princesses by real men,” 

Jaden blushed at the term ‘princess,’ leaning closer to Bastion. “Are you a real man?” he asked timidly. 

Bastion backed Jaden into the railing forcefully. Somewhere to Jaden’s right he heard the clinking of the crystal glasses as they were jarred, but he didn’t care. Bastion was rolling his hips into Jaden, one of his large, strong hands yanking Jaden’s hair back to expose his tanned neck and the other hand slipping down to rest on the curve of Jaden’s hip. Jaden closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he felt Bastion’s arousal press into him, felt Bastion’s hot breath on his neck, Bastion’s lips move against his skin. 

“What do you think, Jada? Am I man enough to take care of you?” Bastion planted soft kisses on Jaden’s neck, leaving white-hot sensations coursing through Jaden’s body. 

“Y-yes,” he stammered. 

Bastion pulled on Jaden’s hair, causing a keening sound to come from the Slifer. 

“Try again, Jada,” Bastion ordered. 

“Y-yes…Bastion?” Jaden tried. 

He felt a sharp smack on his ass, causing him to jump and tense as Bastion once again whispered in his ear: “Try again, darling, and think before you speak,”

Jaden’s head scrambled to find the proper way to address Bastion, who was now kneading his ass through the skirt and kissing along his jawline. His entire being was consumed by the Ra yellow, every touch electrifying Jaden, short-circuiting his brain. 

Finally, his mind worked long enough for him to whimper out “Yes, sir,” 

Bastion’s hand left Jaden’s hair and joined the other on his backside. The taller man looked down at Jaden with heat that made his cock strain again. “That’s good enough for now, darling. Now what do you call a real man like me?” 

This time Jaden could answer quickly. “Sir,” 

“Good girl,” Bastion whispered, grabbing handfuls of Jaden’s ass through the skirt. Jaden buried his face in Bastion’s shirt, gripping the lapels of his suit until his knuckles were white. The way Bastion was squeezing his ass stimulated the head of Jaden’s cock ever so slightly, and the stimulation he’d been craving all night made him want to scream.

“Those boys over there need to know they can’t have you,” Bastion’s hands slipped down to the exposed part of Jaden’s thighs. “Christ, did you shave?” 

Not wanting to get his ass smacked again, Jaden found the strength to pull his face back and breathe out “yes, sir.”

Bastion stilled for a moment, his hands resting on Jaden’s smooth thighs. Jaden pulled his face away and looked up at the other man, worry setting in. Had he turned Bastion off? 

Bastion pressed their foreheads together, gripping Jaden’s thighs painfully and making the smaller boy whimper. “It’s taking every ounce of restraint in my body to not fuck you right here over the railing,” 

Jaden felt like he was going to cry he was so overwhelmed by the thought. Bastion’s cock pressed against Jaden, and the Slifer thought of how it would feel inside of him. Jaden had no experience with any sort of sexual activity other than masturbation and some awkward kissing between boys and girls both that had never left him particularly satisfied, so he had no idea what being fucked by Bastion would feel like, but if Bastion was anywhere as near as commanding and in control as he was now, Jaden would gladly acquiesce to Bastion’s demands. 

“But right now, I have to let those little boys know that this pretty girl is mine,” Bastion’s left hand gripped Jaden’s waist again, and the right hand slid slowly up Jaden’s smooth thigh, sliding under the skirt. Jaden squeezed his eyes shut, gripping hard onto Bastion’s suit and letting whimpers escape his mouth as Bastion’s fingers slid under the panties, touching Jaden’s bare hip. 

“You’re even wearing panties,” Bastion said, approval in his voice. The praise made Jaden feel even better than the hands touching him. “What a good girl I have. Are you my girl, Jada?” 

“Yes, sir,” Jaden answered, his breathing labored as Bastion started rubbing circles on his hips, making his cock strain more. Jaden was desperate for Bastion to touch his cock, which was only allowed to get slightly stiff in the tight panties. “P-please sir, touch me,” 

“Begging already?” Bastion smirked. “Since you’ve been so good, I will touch you. Those boys can see how I take care of my princess and know they’ll never be able to do as good a job,” 

Jaden was expecting to feel Bastion pull his panties down and take his cock in one of those big hands, but instead found that Bastion was now rubbing his cock through his panties, increasing the pressure on Jaden’s straining cock. 

“B-Bastion!” Jaden whined, bucking into the long-awaited stimulation and clawing at the fabric of the suit. Jaden was sure that he was attracting attention with his voice, but he found himself begging once again: “Please touch me sir,” 

Bastion didn’t punish him for his initial slip-up, instead rubbed Jaden’s cock more quickly, making the smaller boy’s body thrum with pleasure. “I am touching you, Jada. Does it not feel good?” 

Jaden shook his head. Oh, it did feel good. It felt amazing. He just wanted to finally let his cock get fully hard so he could come for Bastion. He wanted to hear Bastion call him a good girl again. 

“Oh, I see. You thought I was going to take off your panties and jerk you off, didn’t you?” Bastion’s smile was predatory and his voice slightly patronizing, making Jaden feel humiliated, which ended up only adding to his arousal. “Jada darling, pretty girls don’t have cocks, so they don’t get jerked off. They have clits that get rubbed through their panties until they come,” 

Bastion’s fingers reached further between his legs to rub at the head of his cock, causing Jaden to whine and grind into Bastion’s hand, thankful for Bastion’s solid body to support him. His legs were useless, and so was his mind as Bastion continued rubbing his cock—no, his clit, Jaden corrected himself. 

Bastion’s voice was hot in Jaden’s ear. “Pretty girls also get their pussies eaten if they’ve been exceptionally well behaved. I’d love to eat you out, Jada darling, but I can’t right now or else everyone’s going to see how much of a slut you are. Will you be good tonight so I can reward you with my mouth later, Jada?”

The repetition of the female name coupled with Bastion’s hand rubbing his clit made Jaden whimper and moan with abandon, pressing his face into Bastion’s suit. He nodded, thinking about how wonderful it would feel to have Bastion’s mouth on any part of him, and how it would be even better to be eaten out. Jaden could only assume that Bastion was referring to his ass when he talked about eating his pussy, but it didn’t matter. It was somehow more arousing to think of his cock as a clit and his ass as a pussy, and as Bastion kept whispering how Jaden was a horny slut in need of a man to tend to her needs, he found his body shaking and trembling. 

“Are you going to come for me, princess?” Bastion asked as wetness leaked from Jaden’s clit (he didn’t think that’s how female biology actually worked, but didn’t overanalyze it). “I want to make my girl come,” 

“Y-yes sir,” Jaden kept grinding into Bastion’s touch, submitting to the sensations of pure pleasure. He wanted to be good for Bastion, wanted to come for him. 

“Don’t fight it, Jada. Let yourself feel good,” Bastion whispered, increasing the pressure on Jaden’s clit, still mostly soft in the panties. 

Jaden was beyond all manner of thinking, only seeking his pleasure. If Bastion wanted him to come, then he would come, even if he had no idea if it was possible for him to come without an erection. More wetness dripped from his clit, soaking through the panties as Bastion mercilessly rubbed him. 

“B-Bastion,” Jaden moaned, much too loud and more desperately than he would’ve liked, exposing his neck once again to the taller man. 

“You’re so wet, princess,” Bastion leaned down to kiss Jaden’s neck. “I like knowing I’m doing a good job,” 

Yes, Bastion’s fingers were making Jaden’s legs shake and his stomach tense. Jaden’s eyes flew open as he felt his entire body shaking and his balls draw up toward his body despite being already so constricted, and then suddenly he was coming, moaning Bastion’s name loudly and collapsing against the other man, come soaking his panties. 

“What a good girl,” Bastion’s hand ran through Jaden’s hair, soothing the embarrassed Slifer. “You did good, Jada. Deep breaths,” 

Jaden clung to Bastion, thankful that Bastion was strong enough to support his essentially dead weight. He focused on slowing his breathing, each deep breath pulling in Bastion’s scent. When he was finally calm, he looked up into Bastion’s eyes, which held nothing but affection. 

“Can you stand, darling?” Bastion asked. Jaden nodded. “Good. We have another two hours of this function to get through, and I want you to make sure you don’t leave my side. Hold on to my arm, Jada,” 

Much like he did with Alexis, Jaden linked his arm through Bastion’s. Goodness, Bastion really was treating him like a girl, even in a non-sexual way. He laid his head against Bastion’s powerful upper arm and let the Ra guide him back into the Obelisk function, content to be Bastion’s little girl. 

The only problem would be acting like his panties weren’t soaked through with come.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
